wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Garrosh Höllschrei
Garrosh Höllschrei (Hellscream) ist der Sohn von Grom Höllschrei und einer unbekannten Mutter. Er gehört zu den Orcs der Mag'har und ist der neue Häuptling der Kriegshymnenorcs. In The Burning Crusade war er im Dörfchen Garadar zu finden, in Wrath of the Lichking war er Führer der Kriegshymnenoffensive und in Cataclysm ist er Kriegshäuptling. Frühe Jahre Er gehörte zu den wenigen Orcs, die während des Krieges gegen die Draenei nicht mitkämpften und auch kein Dämonenblut kostete. Er gehörte nämlich zu den Orcs, die die Roten Pocken hatten und deshalb nicht mitkämpfen durften. Er wurde ins Quarantänedorf Garadar in Nagrand gesteckt. The Burning Crusade thumb|300px|right left|thumb|Garrosh in Nagrand In der ersten Erweiterung spüren die Abenteurer der Horde das Dorf Garadar auf. Thrall, der davon erfahren hat, trifft dort neben seiner Großmutter Geyah auch auf den jungen Höllschrei. Dieser ist zwar Häuptling, ist aber so sehr von Selbstzweifeln zerfressen, dass sein Dorf bald seinen Feinden zum Opfer zu werden droht. Garrosh fürchtet nämlich, dass er so endet wie sein Vater: Ein von Dämonenblut getriebender Verbrecher. Mit einer Vision vom Kampf gegen Mannoroth kann Thrall Garrosh überzeugen das Grom als Held starb. Comic/Vorboten des Unheils thumb|300px|right In der Zwischenzeit ist Garrosh neugierig auf die Stadt Ogrimmar geworden und besucht die Stadt. Dort erfährt er, dass Thrall zu einem Treffen mit Varian Wrynn in Theramore aufbrechen will. Dort sollte Frieden und Handelsbeziehungen geschlossen werden. Garrosh hält die Menschen für schwach, man sollte sie auslöschen. Dementsprechend unfreiwillig begleitet er Thrall zum Treffen. Das Treffen wird aber von einem Komplott des Zwielichthammers unterbrochen. Garrosh und Varian halten das für einen Angriff des jeweils anderen. Dementsprechend negativ endet das Treffen. Zur selben Zeit gibt es immer wieder Angriffe der Geißel auf Städte der Horde. Garrosh will handeln und schlägt vor, die Geißel sofort anzugreifen. So ein impulsives Verhalten erinnert Thrall an Grom. Als er Garrosh rät, Groms Fehler nicht zu wiederholen, ist Garrosh beleidigt und fordert Thrall zum Mak'gora heraus. Thrall nimmt die Herausforderung an. Kurz nach Kampfbeginn greift die Geißel an. Das Mak'gora wird unterbrochen und die Geißel abgewehrt. Thrall lenkt danach ein und sendet die Horde nach Nordend. Wrarth of the Lichking thumb|left|Garrosh in Nordend DIe Horde landet also in Nordend. Garrosh lässt die Kriegshymnenfestung und Höllschreis Landeplatz errichten. Letzterer wird aber bedauerlicherweise von Vrykul überrannt. Von der Festung aus beginnt die Offensive, die unter Darnosh Sauerfang an der Pforte des Zorns zum Erliegen kommt. Durch Verrat auf Seiten der Verlassenen werden die Offensive und die verbündeten Truppen der Allianz vernichtet. Für Garrosh sind die Untoten unten durch. Ulduar thumb|300px|left Einige Zeit später endecken die Zwerge unter Brann Bronzebart das Geheimmnis der Titanenstadt Ulduar. Der alte Gott Yogg-Saron droht zu entkommen was den Untergang der Welt einleiten würde. Deshalb ruft der Menschenmagier Ronin die Führer der Horde und Allianz zu einem Treffen. Varian, wenig begeistert, Thrall und Garrosh wiederzusehn, verweigert die Zusammenarbeit mit der Horde. Garrosh attackiert Vairan was Ronin gerade noch verhindern kann. Wutenbrannt verlassen beide Gruppen Dalaran. Fall des Lichkönigs Monate später gelingt dem Argentumkreuzzug unter Tirion Fordring, die Eiskronenzitadelle zu knacken. Auch Garrosh und seine Kriegshymnenoffensive dringen in die Zitadelle ein. Der Lichkönig kann bezwungen werden. Weltenbeben/Invasion der Elementare thumb|300px|right Nach dem Ende des Krieges kehrt die Offensive nach Ogrimmar zurück. Als Anerkennung seiner Leistungen übergibt Thrall Garrosh Blutschrei, die Axt seines Vaters. Thrall muss aber überlegen, was er mit Garrosh in Friedenszeiten anstellt. Nachdem die Elementare außer Kontrolle geraten und Ogrimmar halb zerstörten, will Thrall Rat bei den rerstörungsgewöhnten Schamanen und Elementaren Nagrands suchen. Er ernennt Garrosh zum Kriegshäuptling. Zur Seite stellt er ihm Cairne Bluthuf und Etrigg. left|thumb|upright|Garrosh hat Cairne getötet Als Friedensverhandlungen aufgrund der Zwielichthammer erneut scheiteren und Orcmitglieder den Angriff durchführen, glaubt Cairne, dass Garrosh der Übeltäter sei. Ebenfalls erzürnt ihn der neue Bausstil Ogrimmars, der erschreckend wie der der Höllenfeuerzitadelle aussieht. Auch nimmt Garrosh einige Änderungen an sich selbst vor er lässt sich tätowieren und den Kiefer schwarz färben, wie sein Vater einst. Er fordert ihm zu einem trationellen Mak'gora heraus. Das Mak'gora endete durch ein Komplott der Grimmtotems schnell: Garroshs Waffe war vergiftet und Cairne stirbt. Als Garrosh dies erfährt, sendet er Magatha freundliche Todeswünsche. Cataclysm Garrosh führt die Horde nun an. Er beginnt den offenen Krieg mit der Allianz. Auch muss er sein Volk vor den Bedrohungen durch Todesschwinge und den Zwielichthammer schützen. Misstrauisch beobachtet er die Verlassenen und ist über deren Bündnis mit den Val'kyr angewidert.thumb|Garrosh exekutiert Oberanführer Krom'gar wegen die Ehrenlosen Kriegsverbrechen die er begang Den Trollen und Goblins misstraut er, weshalb sie in Slums in Orgrimmar untergebracht sind. Vol'jin ist nach einem streit mit Garrosh mit einer Großen anzahl Dunkelspeertrolle zu den Echo-Insel gegangen. Dieser will ihn töten, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Garrosh und die Völker der Horde Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger hat Garrosh nicht viele Freunde bei seinem "Volk", der Horde. Orcs Die Orcs des Kriegshymnenclans scheinen Garrosh zu vergöttern während die anderen Clans, vor allem strategisch und spirituell veranlagte wie der Donnerfürstenclan und der Clan seines Vorgängers Thrall, der Frostwolfclan beunruhigt sind da die meisten den Zorn eines Höllschreis zu gut kennen, vor allem den von Grom Höllschrei, der den Dämonenfluch über die Horde brachte und als Verlassene Geboren und aufgewachsen mit den alten schamanistischen Traditionen und Ansichten hält Garrosh die Existenz der Verlassenen für "Pervers" oder "Anatürlich", was seltsamer auch.Passend zur Abneigung gegen über deren Volk versteht sich Garrosh nicht mit Sylvanas. Sie hält ihn für ein "Ogergesicht". Dadurch das er sie hasst hat er Probleme mit den Verlassenen die Sylvanas wie eine Göttin verehren. Durch ihren Einsatz der Seuche und dem Bündnis mit den Val'kyr sieht Garrosh keinen Unterschied zur Geißel mehr. Denn von Hochfürst Varok Saurfang hat er Respekt vor dem Leben gelernt.Deshalb behalten die Kor'kron ihre Position in Unterstadt bei. Oberaufseher Cromush soll sie im Auge behalten. Trolle Garrosh hällt nicht viel von den Trollen. Er sieht sie wie jedes Volk, Ausnahme bilden Orcs und Tauren, für unwürdig, macht sie für Verbrechen von Mittrollen wie Amani und Gurubashi verantwortlich und hat die Trolle von Orgrimmar in Slums gesteckt. Im Streit verlässt Vol'jin Orgrimmar. Denn Vol'jin hatte nicht im Nordendkrieg gekämpft. Vol'jin will warten bis die Horde Garrosh töten will und ihn selbst den Rest geben. Tauren Die Tauren waren erst nicht davon begeistert das Garrosh Cairne getötet hatte. Nach dem Sieg über die Grimmtotem schwor Baine der Horde aber erneut die Treue. Blutelfen Garrosh hält nicht sonderlich viel von Blutelfen. Seiner Meinung nach fehle es ihnen an Respekt, desweiteren stört ihn natürlich, dass die Blutelfen, bzw. ihre Hochelfen-Vergangenheit den totalen Sieg der Orcs verhindert hat und sie deswegen Kriege gegen die Allianz streiten. Goblins des Bilgewasserkartell Die Goblins von Kezan wurden von Thrall in die Horde geholt. Da Garrosh nicht weiß ob er den gierigen grünen Leuten trauen kann hat er sie erstmal in die Slums gepackt. en:Garrosh Hellscream es:Garrosh Hellscream fr:Garrosh Hurlenfer pl:Garrosh Hellscream Kategorie:Horde-NPC Kategorie:Kriegshäuptling Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mag'har Kategorie:NPC mit einzigartigem Modell